


Avoid

by CrossHime



Series: Collegeverse [2]
Category: Konjiki no Gash!! | Zatch Bell!, MIX（ミックス) | Mix: Meisei Story
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossover, Crossover Pairing, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Humorous Moment At The End, Originally Posted on deviantART, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossHime/pseuds/CrossHime
Summary: After a phone conversation with Kiyomaro, Suzume decided to come clean about her pregnancy with Souichirou.
Relationships: Tachibana Souichirou/Mizuno Suzume, Takamine Kiyomaro & Mizuno Suzume
Series: Collegeverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901302





	Avoid

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Konjiki No Gash Bell!, MIX, and Teasing Master Takagi-san.
> 
> Warning: Mention of abortion. 
> 
> Originally, this took me last night and all day to do this. >_>

* * *

Two weeks later, under a dugout, Suzume sat a bench with as scorebook on her lap. Today was a practice game between Meisei University and Nishiura University. Currently, Nishiura was on the offense. When Souichirou tried to speak with her, she glared at him and looked away from in disgust. She wanted nothing to do with him right now. She was still distraught with the fact that she slept with him on that night of the baseball camp. 

"Game!" The umpire called out, giving Suzume the cue to leave the baseball field. She was too tired to deal with the aftermath of the game.

* * *

Suzume has been avoiding Souichirou. She refused to speak with him during math class and avoided questions about him from her classmates or the baseball players. Every time Coach Ooyama would order Suzume and Souichirou to attend an opposing university's baseball team's game together to gather data on the team together, Haruka would offer to take Suzume's place. 

Suzume kept her distance from the older Tachibana brother. She ignored his phone calls and text messages and the opportunities to interact with him. She has given him the cold shoulder every time they'd crossed paths. 

So much for still having feelings for him.

* * *

The atmosphere in her math class has become dull and depressing. She and Souichirou weren't talking despite sitting next to each other. The math professor didn't have to scold the two, telling them to take their "flirting" outside for once. Takagi and Nishikata kept to themselves. The rest of the classmates didn't bother to question what the hell was going on between her and Souichirou because they know damn well that they'd be igniting her short fuse, whether if they somehow knew about her pregnancy or not. 

One night, Suzume finally admitted her pregnancy to her childhood friend, Kiyomaro, via a phone call, and he didn't sound too happy with her. 

"Goddamn it, Suzume." Kiyomaro's voice sounded upset. "I thought you knew better." 

"I know, Kiyomaro. I'm an idiot." 

"Too late for your idiocy now. So, what are you going to do now since you decided to keep your baby?" 

"The first thing I will do is seek a job."

"And you'd be working while you're pregnant? You'd better get a job that isn't too stressful or doesn't require you to carry shit." 

"Yeah, yeah, Kiyomaro." 

"Suzume! I'm serious! Stress and heavy stuff are not good for the baby. How about the father?" 

"He doesn't know yet. All I've been doing is avoiding him, Kiyomaro." 

"And you know damn well that you can't avoid him forever, Suzume. He will find out sooner or later, especially when you'd starting to show a baby bump."

Suzume knew that Kiyomaro was right. She can't keep hiding and running from Souichirou forever. She needed to face reality and tell him the truth of why she's been avoiding him. 

"Don't be like your mother, Suzume. She kept your father away from you for years. Don't do the same to your child's father. Crap, I'm gotta go." 

"Yeah, see ya, Kiyomaro..." 

Suzume ended the phone and facepalmed in shame. Of course, Kiyomaro was right once again. 

_'Fuck my life. I'll tell him tomorrow.'_

* * *

On the next day, after baseball practice, Suzume approached Souichirou nervously at the dugout. He clothed in a white shirt and black pants and had a baseball bag over his shoulder. He blinked at her, then looked away from her. 

"We need to talk."

There was a short awkward silence between them. The two were the only ones on the baseball field. Touma, Kousaku, Tadashi, and the other Meisei baseball players have gone home, or they probably went out to eat. 

"Damn right, we do," Souichirou responded to her, quietly. Well, he sounded upset with her, which wasn't surprising to Suzume. She's been avoiding him for a while. 

"I'm sorry."

"About what?" He looked at her in confusion. "You didn't do anything wrong to me." 

"I did," Suzume downcasted her eyes. "By not only taking your first kiss but, also your-" 

"And I kissed you back, did I?"

"But, still-" 

Souichirou sighed in dismay. 

"If you think I still have feelings for Haruka, then you're wasting my time." 

"Of course, you still do have feelings for her, Souichirou." She told him, coldly. "What happened between us on that night was a mistake." 

When Suzume looked at Souichirou, he was staring at her in shock. He looked wounded by her words alone. Suzume already knew she was hurting him, she refused to back down and be used by him again. Oh, yes. She was wasting his precious time. She swore that all guys were the same. It's no wonder why her mother wanted nothing to do with her father back then. When Souichirou's expression darkened, Suzume bit her button lip anxiously, and she has backed away from him. 

"You think it was just a fling between us? Are you fucking serious, Suzume?" 

At the moment, when the level-headed Souichirou Tachibana used a cursed word in a broken tone, Suzume knew he wasn't playing games. She froze in silence. Her heart started to race like crazy. She wished Coach Ooyama or someone called out to her or Souichirou to do a task for them or something. She was too afraid to move. She has screwed up badly, but her damn stubbornness kept kicking in. 

"Doesn't matter, Souichirou. I've ruined your life."

"And how the hell did you ruined my life!?" He exclaimed at her angrily.

"I'm pregnant!" She snapped. "And don't you fucking dare ask me if the child is yours!" 

Souichirou became speechless at her sudden confession. Suzume breathed and continued. 

"I decided to keep the baby because I feel it's wrong for me to abort the baby. It's up to you if you want to be in the child's life or not."

"...." Souichirou fell back on the bench and facepalmed. He snapped out of his trance and regained his composure, gazing up at her. "How long?"

"A month."

"You've been avoiding me for a month because you're afraid?" Souichirou told her, hurtfully. 

Suzume nodded slowly. 

"I guess we're both not only cowards, but also morons." He laughed a little bitterly. "I suppose our child is the consequence between us on that night, huh?" 

"...."

Suzume remained in silence. The guilt with pregnancy, anger at herself for being careless, and jeopardizing Souichirou's future was taking a toll on her emotionally and mentally. Her eyes became moist. 

"Are you crying?" Souichirou noticed Suzume's wiping her eyes. 

"I'm not, you idiot."

"Geez, you're so stubborn, you know." He stood up and approached her. "I can't believe I fall for a moron with self-esteem issues." He smiled, caressing her hair. 

Suddenly, they heard a loud crash from behind the dugout. Suzume and Souichirou went to investigate the source of the crash and founded Takumi on the ground, leaning against a fence while his bike was down. 

"Oh, Hi Mizuno, Hi Tachibana! Have you two seen Otomi?"

Suzume gaped, blinking at Takumi in amusement while Souichirou facepalmed in annoyance. 

"Umm, guys?"

"Let's go home, Suzume," He grabbed her hand and pulled her away. "I don't want a stalker to follow you now, do we?"

"Wait, Sou." Suzume blushed. "I can walk on my own." 

"Right." 

As the two exited the baseball field, Takumi's eyes widened in surprise.

_'Is Tachibana and Mizuno dating now? It's about damn time!'_

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I just have to add a humorous moment to a serious topic. I'm a monster for doing that. 
> 
> Disclaimer (Once again):
> 
> Suzume and Kiyomaro (Konjiki No Gash Bell!) (C) Makoto Raiku  
> Coach Ooyama, Takumi, Haruka, and Souichirou (MIX: Meisei Story) (C) Mitsuru Adachi  
> Takagi and Nishikata (Teasing Master Takagi-san) (C) Sōichirō Yamamoto


End file.
